


Flavor of the Week

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Desperation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, I just really love these dorks okay I had to write something, M/M, No Tentacles, Public Blow Jobs, gagging, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Feeling deliveries' weren't a problem until a very particular feeling hits Cecil in the middle of a crowded restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4am don't judge me
> 
> Based on the 'feeling deliveries' that Cecil mentions in the episode 'Subway'.

He had been so eager before, but he hadn't really thought of the possible consequences.  
  
Feelings delivered to a person, any feeling at all, at any time of day. It sounded fun, and Cecil hadn't minded it at all until this very moment. The feelings didn't come much anymore, anyway, since his initial broadcast about the subject. Maybe once a week.  
  
But right now, in the middle of this rather nice restaurant, a feeling had been delivered to him, and it happened so suddenly and unexpectedly, Cecil kicked one of the table legs and jumped in his chair.

Carlos put down his fork in concern. "Cecil? Hey, you okay?"  
  
Cecil made to reply, but a sort of soft, strangled cry emerged instead. Carlos arched a brow.  
  
"What's happening? Are you feeling sick?" he continued to ask, and the radio host shook his head avidly. His face was flushed and his chest was beginning to heave, however, which certainly looked like illness to Carlos.

"Then what is it?"  
  
Gripping his silverware so tight his knuckles began to turn white, Cecil looked up to meet Carlos's gaze, his eyes bleary and his expression desperate. Carlos knew that look, but surely it wasn't… Not here in the middle of their dinner date at a restaurant…?

"I… Received a feeling, I think…" Cecil choked out, his voice soft and quivering slightly. He was squirming somewhat in his seat, unable to keep himself stationary. "A delivery."  
  
"A feeling?" Carlos thought for a moment, until he remembered the ridiculous, nameless company that Cecil had told him about a while back that delivered absurd feelings. "Strange timing. What is it, then?"  
  
Cecil squirmed again, letting out a breathy sigh. "Can't be sure…" he answered carefully, casting a look around them, "but I'm positive it's either 'Horny beyond all logical reason' or 'I need to fuck right now before I go completely insane.' I'm… _Aah_ … Leaning towards the latter, myself."  
  
Having just taken a drink of wine, Carlos very nearly spit it back up, but managed to refrain by settling for choking on the liquid instead. He mastered himself, and looked at Cecil incredulously.

"Wha-- _You can't be serious_. Are they even allowed to send those kinds of feelings?!" Carlos asked in a hurried whisper, his heart beginning to race in a mixture of nervousness and unwanted arousal at the idea.  
  
"No one knows who 'they' are," Cecil pointed out, his voice starting to lose it's usual clarity, "so I suppose they can send whatever they want. But, Carlos… I-- I _really_ need to--" The expression on Cecil's face was practically pornographic, and although the very thought of this happening in a crowded restaurant was horrifying, Carlos was having a hard time keeping his groin from reacting.  
  
"We can't!" Carlos said, looking around them one last time to ensure no one was eavesdropping. "Can you wait until we get home?"  
  
Before Carlos had even finished the question, Cecil was shaking his head adamantly, his eyes silently pleading. "No, I-- I need it _now_ , Carlos… It's almost _painful_ , I'm so _horny_ …"  
  
It was obvious at this point that Cecil was losing his inhibitions, as he had spoken the last words without much of a tactical filter, and his voice carried, grabbing a couple's attention at a nearby table. Carlos nearly leapt across the table to quiet his boyfriend, grabbing his hand tightly in his own to try and snap him out of it; the contact only seemed to make things worse, however, as Cecil issued a soft groan and tried using the gesture to pull Carlos closer to him.  
  
"No, _no_ , Cecil, listen to me, look at me..!" Carlos whispered, but Cecil seemed too far gone. At this rate, Carlos realized that if this wasn't taken care of, Cecil might very well start taking off his clothes in the middle of the restaurant, or any other number of humiliating things.  
  
" _Bathroom_!" Carlos suddenly suggested in a panic, just as Cecil began to threateningly loosen his tie. Hand still on his tie, Cecil stared hard at Carlos as if trying to process the word, and then shakily stood up and started immediately towards the restrooms. Hurriedly, Carlos flagged down a waiter, (who had seemed to have grown a third ear since last Carlos saw him, but Carlos barely noticed,) came up with a 'my date is sick so I'm going to check on him, we're definitely positively not running out on the check,' excuse and then flew after his boyfriend towards the men's restroom.  
  
Carlos banged the doors open, praying to whoever would listen that Cecil was not completely naked (although his cock, now straining against the zipper of his pants was not at all against the idea,) as he entered the restroom. Thankfully, Cecil was fully-clothed, only his jacket discarded and laying on the sink. His hands were gripping the sides of the sink and his head was bowed, and Carlos suspected he had just tried to splash some water on his face to compose himself.  
  
"Feeling better?" Carlos asked, approaching Cecil. In response to the question Cecil turned and grabbed Carlos's shirt savagely and kissed him hard, moaning into the other man's mouth with a desperation that Carlos had never heard from his Cecil before, even during their first time.

Before Carlos could properly react, Cecil was pushing him backwards into one of the stall doors, and Carlos hit the door with an 'oof', still trying in vain to fight off Cecil's feverish kiss. He put his hands firmly on Cecil's shoulders with every intention of pushing the other away, but he was losing his conviction as the seconds dragged on. Cecil's tongue was so wet and perfect in his mouth, and Carlos couldn't help but melt into the kiss, his own tongue slickly running over Cecil's, his lips fighting for control as Cecil sent low vibrations into his mouth and down his throat with each trembling moan.  
  
Realizing with an unhappy suddenness where they were and what they were doing, Carlos finally extracted Cecil from his mouth with a wet sound, his breathing labored and his cock officially very uncomfortable in his slacks. "Cecil… _Fuck_ , we can't do this here… We--" As he spoke, Cecil was trailing a hand down his chest and stomach, coming to rest on the bulge in Carlos's pants and eliciting a sharp hiss from the scientist.  
  
This was bad. Cecil was beyond all possible reasoning, and Carlos was foggily starting to realize that _this was happening_. In the men's restroom of this nice restaurant. Carlos hadn't even ever had sex with a window open, let alone something this ridiculously bold.  
  
Cecil was on his knees now, his hands shaking and unzipping Carlos's fly. Carlos jerked with the realization and kicked the stall door open behind them, staggering backwards into the stall and dragging Cecil with him just as the radio host had pulled his pants down around his ankles and produced his erect cock.  
  
As Carlos hastily closed the stall door Cecil hummed in anticipation, brushing his lips eagerly against the bulbous head before slipping the tip into his mouth.  
  
Carlos bit down on his lower lip to ensure he stay as quiet as possible. Everything about this felt so wrong and yet so erotic, and he found himself far more turned on than usual.

Cecil's mouth was unbelievably hot and his tongue was working over the heated flesh of his penis with earnest, making little noises of pleasure and desperation all the while. The scientist chanced looking down at Cecil, and to his horror, Cecil was staring back up at him with a look of unmistakable desire and raw lust, taking more of the cock into his mouth. Carlos groaned low in his throat, unable to look away from the sight of Cecil on his knees in his nicest, most date-appropriate dress pants and shirt in the stall of a restroom, sucking his cock as if a man starved. The image alone was almost enough to tip him over the precarious edge.  
  
Finally Cecil closed his eyes and the spell was broken, but the intense pleasure remained, and Carlos bit down hard on his knuckle to prevent any more sound than was absolutely necessary. Just as he did this, the unimaginable happened; Carlos heard the door of the restroom open, followed by the sound of shoes clacking on tile.

His blood went from boiling to freezing in a fraction of a second, and Carlos glanced back down at Cecil, who was completely unfazed by their new bathroom buddy and was continuing to bob his head on Carlos's cock fervently, his tongue trailing along the underside with each incline of his head.  
  
Carlos listened hard as the guest moved to a urinal, or so he was assuming. Still biting down on his knuckle, Carlos moved his other hand to Cecil's hair in a fruitless effort to persuade the man to stop; the contact had quite the opposite effect once again and Cecil groaned low in approval. Panicked and unsure of how else to silence him, Carlos slipped his hand behind Cecil's head and sheathed himself completely down the man's throat. While he succeeded in muffling any possible sounds that Cecil was producing, it only caused Cecil to become more enthusiastic, and now he was devouring Carlos's cock in a way the scientist had never experienced before.

  
Shutting his eyes tightly and firmly planting the back of his head against the tiled wall behind him, Carlos was becoming lost in the sea of pleasure that was washing over him, and it was spurred onward by the fact that it was so _risky_ , so _dirty_ , and the fear of being caught in such an act was adding to the excitement.

The faucet turned on just as Carlos let slip a grunt of pleasure, and Cecil's hands slipped around to Carlos's backside, squeezing the man's ass to help anchor himself as he dragged the length of cock into his wanton mouth.  
  
The water was turned off, and the clacking of the man's shoes faded and disappeared with the eventual swing of the restroom door. Carlos released his throbbing knuckle from his mouth and groaned, slicking both of his hands through Cecil's hair and murmuring his name as he felt the pleasure mounting, his cock twitching with the promise of release.  
  
He gripped Cecil's hair hard as he came, hissing through his teeth and doing his best to control his volume.  
  
" _Fuck_ … Cecil…" Carlos breathed, his heart like a jack-hammer in his chest. Cecil pulled away when he felt Carlos's cock soften in his mouth, swallowing everything that the scientist had spasmed into him with a dazed expression. Struggling to control his breathing, Carlos touched the side of Cecil's face. "Is… Is it over? Do you… _Feel_ better now?" he asked, but the look on his boyfriend's face suggested that it was not over, not by a long shot.

How long did these 'delivered feelings' typically last?  
  
Cecil shakily stood up and began to unfasten his pants; Carlos grabbed his hands, trying to meet Cecil's eyes. "Hold on, I don't think-- Cecil, this is crazy, going any further-- _We don't even have any lube_ …!"

Ignoring him, Cecil discarded his slacks, kicking them into the corner of the stall. Carlos's throat went dry at the sight of Cecil stark naked from the waist down, but he had no time to marvel at the sight before he was attacked with kisses again, Cecil now going for his neck and purposefully rubbing his erect member against Carlos's inner thigh. The sensation sent post-climax chills down the scientist's spine, and he shuddered. Although he had come just moments ago, his cock was twitching back to life, and he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not.  
  
"Cecil… Listen to me… We don't have anything, no lube, and we just _can't_ \--"  
  
"Don't need lube," Cecil said in a heady tone, and without a second thought he stuck two fingers in his own mouth, sliding them in and out several times before moving his hand around behind himself and sliding the fingers into his tight entrance. He let out a cry as he did so, and Carlos found himself too captivated by the erotism of what was happening to stifle the sound.  
  
Cecil gripped Carlos's shirt with his free hand for stability as he fingered himself, long lashes cast downward and mouth partially open, focused on his task. Unable to stop himself, Carlos caught Cecil's mouth in an aggressive kiss, pulling away only to offer his two middle fingers to his boyfriends eager mouth. He slipped his fingers inside, Cecil's tongue working to moisten them to perfection before Carlos pulled them out with a wet pop. Crushing his mouth against Cecil's once more, Carlos moved the fingers to the man's asshole, sliding them in and working them until he felt his fingers move with a definite slickness. It didn't compare to lube, but Cecil was desperate, Carlos wasn't far behind, and it was going to have to do.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss with a gasp for air, Carlos could feel the one last shred of coherency left inside of him screaming to be heard, and he nearly attempted one last time to stop this from going any further. But Cecil was squirming against him and had moved his lips to Carlos's ear.  
  
" _Fuck me. Carlos please-- I_ need _you to fuck me_ ," Cecil whispered, no, pleaded, and Carlos's logic center effectively shut down.  
  
"Turn around," Carlos growled, and Cecil obeyed, turning and placing one hand firmly on the side of the stall and one hand on the door. The scientist took hold of Cecil's hips and pressed the head of his cock against his anus, pushing through the tight ring of muscle and gaining entrance to Cecil's hot depths. Cecil gasped, a sob catching in his throat, and he whimpered in pleasure through gritted teeth as Carlos continued to push his way inch by inch into him.  
  
Carlos hazily wondered if the 'feeling' Cecil had received was contagious, because he never remembered being quite this turned on before, and he was having trouble making sense of anything other than the feeling of Cecil's tightness and the smell and sounds of sex. He barely cared about how much noise Cecil was making until the man produced a particularly loud moan, and Carlos realized that at this rate, they were sure to be discovered.  
  
Grabbing Cecil's tie, Carlos managed to haphazardly stuff the cloth into Cecil's open mouth, successfully gagging him and muffling his cries as he thrust into him with a whole new vigor.  
  
"Jesus _Christ_ Cecil, you feel so fucking good…" Carlos murmured, unsure if Cecil could even hear him. The man seemed much more sensitive than usual; no matter where he touched him he would feel muscles jerk and twitch and he was squeezing down on Carlos's cock so much more than was typical, but it felt incredible.

Carlos's cock ran over the familiar smooth firmness of Cecil's prostate, and Cecil screamed into his gag, the sensation so much stronger than it usually was, the pleasure so intense that it nearly blotted out his vision. Once it was found, Carlos prodded the area teasingly before pistoning his cock over the sensitive spot relentlessly, causing Cecil's knees to buckle and a string of muffled, incomprehensible sounds to come tumbling out of his mouth.  
  
It didn't take much longer for either of them; Cecil cried out, ropes of semen splattering onto the stall door, and Carlos followed, the sight of his Cecil reduced to a blubbering orgasmic mess sending him right over the edge for the second time.  
  
The two of them stood shakily panting and heaving, come running down Cecil's legs and the door of the stall. Carlos leaned forward and kissed the low of Cecil's back just as Cecil managed to spit out the makeshift gag, taking deep breaths for air. He turned toward Carlos and quite literally fell into the man; Carlos easily caught him and pulled him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head.  
  
"Well…" Carlos breathed, finding it hard in the aftermath to care if the whole restaurant heard their bathroom sexcapades, "Is the 'feeling' gone?"  
  
Cecil was smiling into Carlos's shirt, feeling incredibly spent but equally as satisfied. "Mmhmm," he hummed lazily.  
  
"That's good, I suppose," Carlos replied with a soft laugh, holding his boyfriend close. "In the meantime, though, we have to clean all this up and make ourselves presentable enough to leave the restaurant without looking like two guys who just did exactly what we just did."

"Mmm,"

Carlos sighed. "You know, I can't say that these 'feeling deliveries' are a good or safe thing, but I can't say they're all bad, either," he admitted.

Cecil was finding it impossible not to smile like an idiot. "I was really holding out for 'trampled by horses', but that was _waaay_ better, in my opinion," he purred.


End file.
